Adieu mon frère
by S0ledad
Summary: Sirius est mort. Et Remus, le dernier des Maraudeurs, doit être fort pour Harry. Mais c'est aussi lui qui va devoir annoncer à Mrs Black le décès de son fils. Texte primé, écrit dans le cadre du concours de fanfictions du Bal des Sorciers 2018 (organisé par Magical Events)


Sirius est mort. Et Remus, le dernier des Maraudeurs, doit être fort pour Harry. Mais c'est aussi lui qui va devoir annoncer à Mrs Black le décès de son fils.

Texte primé, écrit dans le cadre du concours de fanfictions du Bal des Sorciers 2018 (organisé par Magical Events)

* * *

Adieu mon frère.

Remus Lupin ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne _voulait_ pas le croire. Comment pouvait-il réaliser le fait que Sirius Black, son dernier ami d'enfance, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, n'était plus de ce monde ? Sirius, l'ami qui l'avait accepté adolescent malgré sa lycanthropie, le jeune homme qui l'avait soutenu au point de devenir un animagus non déclaré, l'homme qu'il avait fini par retrouver contre tout espoir douze ans après son incarcération. Sirius, le dernier véritable ami qui lui restait...

La nuit dernière avait été catastrophique. Les Mangemorts s'étaient introduits au Département des Mystères, tendant un piège à son ancien élève, Harry Potter, le fils de son très regretté meilleur ami d'enfance et filleul de Sirius. Lord Voldemort avait envoyé une fausse vision à l'adolescent. Croyant son parrain en danger, il s'était rendu impulsivement au Ministère, aidé de cinq de ses amis, pour tenter de le sauver. L'Ordre du Phénix avait été averti et était intervenu au plus vite pour les secourir. L'issue de la bataille avait été un désastre : Sirius était mort, Nymphadora Tonks hospitalisée à St Mangouste, la plupart des élèves blessés et Harry se retrouvait sans parrain. Harry... Le cœur de Remus se serra davantage à cette pensée. Le pauvre garçon devait être tout aussi dévasté que lui. Une fois de plus, le destin s'acharnait, lui ôtant ainsi cruellement la seule personne qu'il considérait probablement comme son second père.

Remus sortait tout juste du débriefing mené en urgence au Terrier suite à l'affrontement entre l'Ordre du Phénix et Lord Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore l'avait chargé de récupérer quelques dossiers classés top secret au 12 Square Grimmaurd. À l'instant même où le propriétaire des lieux avait disparu derrière le voile de l'arcade, le quartier général de l'Ordre avait perdu une bonne partie de ses protections magiques. Tant que la lecture du testament ne sera pas actée, Bellatrix Lestrange, cousine et meurtrière de Sirius, pouvait potentiellement accéder au manoir des Black. Par sécurité, le directeur de Poudlard préférait ne plus l'utiliser sans avoir la certitude de pouvoir s'y rendre sans danger.

Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit tourmenté que Remus pénétra dans le hall de la sombre demeure. Malgré lui, il s'attendait presque à voir son ami apparaître, prêt à lui lancer une boutade et à l'entraîner dans la cuisine pour discuter du bon vieux temps autour d'une Bièraubeurre ou d'un Whisky Pur Feu. Mais seuls le silence et l'obscurité l'accueillirent. Sirius n'était pas là et ne reviendrait jamais. Le lycanthrope allait gravir les marches menant aux étages lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'horrible voix du portrait de Mrs Black.

— Immonde créature, sang impur ! Sortez de chez moi ! Mon incapable de fils n'a jamais su s'entourer des bonnes personnes, quelle honte ! Et il ose ramener toute cette racaille dans ma noble maison !

— Il est mort, murmura Remus d'une voix tremblante, la main figée sur la rambarde de l'escalier.

— Que marmonnes-tu, sale sang-mêlé ?

— Votre fils est mort la nuit dernière Mrs Black. Il ne reviendra pas, déclara-t-il en lui faisant face, se raclant le gorge pour tenter d'éclaircir sa voix vacillante.

— Traître et menteur à ce que j'entends ! Encore une de vos blagues idiotes. SIRIUS, VIENS-ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla la femme.

— Ce n'est pas une blague, balbutia Remus, choqué qu'elle puisse douter de ses paroles. Comment pouvez-vous penser... comment pouvez-vous croire que je puisse plaisanter sur un sujet aussi grave ! Votre fils a été tué cette nuit par votre nièce Bellatrix Lestrange au Ministère de la Magie.

— Sornette ! Mon fils se traîne comme une loque depuis des mois dans ma noble demeure. Il n'aurait jamais eu le cran de sortir pour se rendre au Ministère. Contrairement à son frère, Sirius ne cessera jamais d'être qu'une longue suite de déceptions. KREATTUR ! KREATTUR ! rugit le portrait.

L'elfe de maison, visiblement tapi derrière la porte de la cuisine, sortit de sa cachette et les rejoignit. Il jeta un regard mauvais au sorcier et s'inclina bien bas devant le tableau de sa maîtresse.

— Kreattur, ramène-moi mon incapable de fils puisque ce crétin ne daigne pas répondre à mes appels ! somma Walburga Black d'un ton sec.

— Kreattur ne vit que pour servir sa chère maîtresse, répondit-il toujours le groin proche du tapis poussiéreux. Kreattur doit toutefois lui apprendre que Mr Black est sorti de la maison depuis hier en fin d'après-midi. Il est parti précipitamment au Département des Mystères lorsque l'homme aux cheveux gras lui a appris que Harry Potter s'y était rendu. Il est parti en même temps que celui-là, désigna-t-il de la tête Remus Lupin, l'éclopé à la jambe de bois, la gamine aux cheveux roses et le sorcier noir.

À ces mots, les yeux du portrait s'arrondirent et pour la toute première fois, Mrs Black garda le silence, la bouche entrouverte.

— Il dit la vérité, intervint une autre voix. Dumbledore vient de me l'apprendre.

Phineas Black, l'ancêtre de Sirius, venait d'apparaître dans une autre peinture. Il avait la particularité de pouvoir naviguer non seulement dans les différents tableaux de la demeure, mais aussi de se rendre dans un autre portrait à son effigie situé dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

— Vous devriez être contente Mrs Black, poursuivit Remus, l'amertume perçant dans sa voix. Vous voici enfin débarrassée de votre bon à rien de fils. Rassurez-vous, je doute que vous le revoyiez un jour. Il ne reviendra pas vous narguer sous la forme d'un portrait. Il détestait cette maison ! Peut-être que si vous lui aviez montré un peu plus d'affection, il n'aurait pas fini sa vie cloîtré entre ces horribles murs !

— Comment osez-vous vous adresser ainsi à ma propre descendance ! protesta Phineas, outré. Jamais personne n'a tenu pareil discours calomnieux en ce noble lieu ! C'est un scandale !

— Je ne vois pas en quoi mes propos sont calomnieux, poursuivit l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle a chassé son propre fils de cette maison juste parce qu'il ne partageait pas votre obsession du sang pur. Sirius n'a jamais reçu le moindre soutien de votre _belle_ et _noble_ famille. Vous ne lui avez manifesté que du mépris et de la haine. Malgré cela, il est devenu un homme honnête et courageux. C'est vous qui devriez avoir honte, non l'inverse ! Sirius possédait toutes les qualités et les valeurs nécessaires pour rendre fière n'importe quelle famille saine d'esprit. Seulement voilà, aucun de vous n'est sain d'esprit ! Dois-je vous répéter qui a tué Sirius de sang-froid ? Bellatrix Lestrange, votre folle de nièce ! hurla Remus à Mrs Black, perdant tout contrôle de ses sentiments. Soyez maudits, tous autant que vous êtes !

Le sorcier grimpa les marches quatre à quatre puis se rua dans la première pièce ouverte. Il entra et referma brutalement la porte avant de se laisser glisser contre le battant, le souffle court. De nature calme, il ne se laissait que rarement aller à une telle colère. Il pouvait sentir le loup rugir en lui. Comment Mrs Black avait-elle pu être aussi peu bienveillante envers Sirius ! Remus fulminait en repensant au parcours de vie chaotique de son ami. Heureusement que les Potter l'avait accueilli chez eux lorsqu'il avait été mis à la porte. Sirius aurait vraiment pu mal tourner à ce moment-là. Les fidèles de Lord Voldemort recrutaient beaucoup de jeunes désœuvrés à cette époque, promettant de glorieuses situations pour ceux qui serviraient au mieux le Mage Noir. Regulus, le jeune frère de Sirius, avait rejoint leurs rangs, probablement poussé par la volonté d'impressionner ses parents dont les idées sur la pureté du sang étaient très arrêtées. Malheureusement, il avait du faire quelque chose qui avait déplu à son Maître car il avait disparu tragiquement lors de sa dix-huitième année.

Remus prit une profonde inspiration, s'appliquant à reprendre un souffle régulier. Il passa une main fébrile sur son visage moite. Il devait absolument se ressaisir. Dumbledore lui avait confié une mission : rassembler les dossiers sensibles et les lui rapporter, le temps d'établir un nouveau quartier général pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Remus ne pouvait pas se laisser emporter par la douleur et la colère... Il devait se monter fort et soutenir Harry coûte que coûte, faisant fi de sa propre détresse pour s'occuper de la sienne. Après tout, cela était probablement ce que ses amis d'enfance attendaient de lui, non ? Remus leur jura silencieusement d'être là pour épauler jusqu'au bout le Survivant, le dernier espoir du monde sorcier.


End file.
